


how love can pull you in

by molliehenson



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Jinwoo hasn't been feeling so festive. Myungjun wants to take him ice skating to try and get him feeling more in the holiday spirit.





	how love can pull you in

**Author's Note:**

> I've based this lil fic off of a song by Owl City. Here's the link: https://youtu.be/XRO71xCaQJY   
> Listen to it to get ya in the mood; you'll thank me later.

 

“I know you've been busy, but will you come out with me this weekend?” 

 

Jinwoo looked at Myungjun across the dinner table and swallowed his food. “I've been neglecting our time together. I'm sorry.” Myungjun shook his head. 

 

“It's the holidays. The post offices are packed during the holidays. Don't blame that on yourself.” 

 

Ever since December started, Jinwoo’s been busy delivering letters and cards and gifts and all these different packages. It's the time of the year that he works harder than any other time. So he's practically living at work the past couple of weeks. 

 

“I'll make sure I go out with you this weekend.” He smiled at his boyfriend and finished his meal. 

 

 

 

 

It's true Myungjun had been trying to make Jinwoo feel more festive. Between work and sleep, Jinwoo hasn't had much to enjoy anything holiday-ish. So it's been a whole bunch of surprises from Myungjun. 

 

One time, the two were caught under mistletoe at Eunwoo’s house. It just so happened that there was mistletoe under every door in that house. Must've been Moonbin’s idea. 

 

Jinwoo didn't even have time to think when someone pointed it out; Myungjun had already grabbed his face and kissed him. Then it happened again. Then again. Maybe Myungjun was also just feeling particularly kissy that day. 

 

Then there was the time when Jinwoo came over in the morning and Myungjun presented him with a batch of sugar cookies. When Jinwoo said that he hadn't even breakfast yet, and that sweets were a bad idea before a meal, Myungjun just responded with, “I won't tell Santa if you don't.” Then he picked up a snowman cookie and bit into it. 

 

And just last week, Jinwoo was trying to sneak a gift under Myungjun's Christmas tree when he heard a voice. 

 

“You better leave that present on the floor, because you're the only thing I'm waiting for.” 

 

Jinwoo stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. Myungjin was leaning against the hallway door, winking seductively. Jinwoo rubbed the back of his neck then fixed his glasses. 

 

“Can't I put one gift under the tree without you saying that?” 

 

And Jinwoo's not saying that none of those things are working, Myungjun was doing his best, but maybe it was his own Christmas cheer. Jinwoo's usually really excited every year. And this year he's trying to be excited too, but maybe his busy schedule was just causing him to feel out of place; like he's missing the holiday spirit of it all. 

 

So when Myungjun called up Jinwoo and asked if they could go ice skating during the weekend, Jinwoo just couldn't say no. Except there was a slight problem. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you know how to ice skate?” 

 

Moonbin laughed as he sealed a box. “Oh yeah, Eunwoo and I do it all the time in Central Park.” 

 

“Myungjun wants to take me ice skating this weekend. But I don't know how.” Jinwoo stamped a box and moved along to another one. The whole back room was filled with gifts and packages that the two had to make up to send out. 

 

“It's just like riding a bike.” Moonbin caught Jinwoo's glance. “It's pretty easy.”

 

That night, Jinwoo held his blanket close to his neck, listening to the faint sounds of car horns and sirens from the busy city streets below. 

 

Then he went to sleep peacefully, thinking about the falling snow and one particular man. 

 

 

 

 

 

As the week went on, Jinwoo anticipated the weekend to come. He really hadn't had a special night with Myungjun in a while. So this made his heart nervous. 

 

Saturday approached fast. But the day went by slow. 

 

Jinwoo went shopping, and each department store he would pass by that had toy trains or music boxes in the window, he instantly thought of Myungjun. Every decorated tree and couple standing by it would remind him of Myungjun. 

 

Christmas is coming, and Myungjun was going to lead the way. 

 

When the night approached early, and all the colorful lights came out, Jinwoo snuggled up in his warm coat and scarf, and took a walk to the middle of the city where Central Park was. 

 

Jinwoo looked around at all the other people skating on the ice, while some people just sat off to the side. He straightened out his glasses and found exactly who he was looking for. 

 

Myungjun turned around, his face brightening up. He was also dressed warmly. He smiled as Jinwoo stepped to him. Little lights flashed in his brown eyes, Jinwoo noticed. Myungjun grabbed his hands with his mittens. 

 

They pulled on ice skates, and as soon as Jinwoo stood up, he lost his balance and fell back down. Myungjun chuckled. He pulled Jinwoo up. 

 

“C'mon.” he carefully walked him to the ice and he slid on. Jinwoo tried to follow, but his skates didn't seem to move forward. It was like he was running in place. Then he fell down onto his knees, sliding a bit from the slippery surface below. 

 

Myungjun looked behind himself and put his hands on to his hips, then he skated back over. He held his hands out for Jinwoo. 

 

“Let me help you,” 

 

As other skaters rushed passed them, the two were skating slowly. Myungjun had an arm around Jinwoo's back as the other hand held up an arm. Jinwoo looked down at what he was doing, trying to move himself forward each step. 

 

“That's it,” Myungjun cheered on. Jinwoo was stepping forward, being able to slide onto the ice this time. Myungjun let go of him, and he skated ahead, then turned around to Jinwoo with his arms out. “Now, come to me!” 

 

Jinwoo pushed down on his skates with wobbly legs, and went right into Myungjun's arms. Jinwoo felt his heart squeeze and become warm inside looking at the other, despite the bitter cold.  

 

“Let's try it again.” Myungjun backed up once more and held his arms out. Jinwoo pushed off the ice, but this time with more force, and he went crashing into Myungjun. 

 

The two were hands and knees on the ice, facing each other. They looked up. 

 

“I thought you said you were good at this,” Jinwoo commented. Myungjun shook his head. 

 

“No,” 

 

The two broke out into a laugh. Myungjun opened his mouth all the way to let out the sound, and Jinwoo watched as his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

As their laughter died down, Jinwoo looked down. “I know it's funny, but my hands are cold.” 

 

“You shoulda brought mittens.” He took his off and passed them over to Jinwoo. Jinwoo shyly took them and pulled them on, sitting on his knees for a moment. 

 

A light drizzle of snow started falling. It coated Myungjun's hair and scarf. They looked up towards the dark sky, catching some snowflakes in their eyelashes. Myungjun chuckled. Jinwoo looked at him. 

 

“I've never been in love with you more than I am right now.” Jinwoo said. Myungjun made a slight smile. 

 

They helped each other get off the ice, and they stood up. Myungjun grabbed the front of Jinwoo's coat. 

 

“Kiss me, babe,” he batted his eyes slowly. “It's Christmas time.” 

 

Jinwoo grabbed ahold of Myungjun's soft face and kissed him. It felt as if he was flying around the world with every touch and feel. 

 

They pulled away and Myungjun smiled. “I love it when you hold me tight.” 

 

Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Myungjun as snow fell onto them, feeling cheery and Christmas-y. 


End file.
